icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Sawyer
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Christina Lake, BC, CAN | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 1995 | career_end = 2003 }} Kevin Sawyer (Born February 21, 1974, in Christina Lake, British Columbia, Canada) is a retired professional hockey player who played in the NHL with the St. Louis Blues, Boston Bruins, Phoenix Coyotes, and Mighty Ducks of Anaheim. He played right wing and shot left-handed. After playing 3 years with the Spokane Chiefs of the WHL Sawyer was signed by the St. Louis Blues in 1995. While with the Chiefs Sawyer established himself as a hard hitting enforcer, and he would continue this role in the NHL. For the 1995–1996 season Sawyer played the majority of the year with the Worcester IceCats while also making his NHL debut with the Blues. He appeared in 6 games with the Blues before being traded to the Boston Bruins in a deal that sent Steve Leach to the Blues. Sawyer appeared in another 2 games with the Bruins that year. The 1996–1997 season saw Sawyer play 60 games with the Providence Bruins and 2 games with the Boston Bruins. After that year he was released by the Bruins. The next 3 years saw Sawyer toil in the minors with the Michigan K-Wings, Worcester IceCats, and Springfield Falcons. He signed contracts with the Dallas Stars in 1997 and again with the Blues in 1998 but he did not appear in any games with the teams. Sawyer signed with the Phoenix Coyotes for the 1999–2000 season and finally returned to the NHL when he played 3 games with the Coyotes. Sawyer then signed with the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim in 2000. With the Mighty Ducks Sawyer finally saw regular playing time in the NHL and established himself as one of the top enforcers in the NHL. After playing in only 9 games with the Mighty Ducks during the 2000–2001 season Sawyer made the team for the 2001–2002 season. He appeared in 57 contests and logged 221 penalty minutes along with his first career NHL goal. That year he was also involved in a large brawl in a game between the Mighty Ducks and Calgary Flames. After Craig Berube hit Mighty Ducks goaile Jean-Sébastien Giguère, Sawyer skated in the Flames zone on the next play and rammed into Flames goalie Mike Vernon, leading to a number of fights and more than 300 PIM between the teams in the final minutes of the game. The 2002–2003 season saw Sawyer play 31 games with the Mighty Ducks before suffering a head injury. He missed the remainder of the season and officially announced his retirement in 2003. Career Statistics External links * * * Video of 2001 Mighty Ducks-Flames Brawl Category:Born in 1974 Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Cincinnati Mighty Ducks players Category:Michigan K-Wings players Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:Peoria Rivermen players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Spokane Chiefs alumni Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Worcester IceCats players Category:Retired in 2003